


F1 Oneshots (Part 3 of 3) - Requests

by matters17793



Series: F1 Oneshots [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, LGBTQ, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: A selection of oneshots about various pairings of Formula 1 drivers.I'm also including MotoGP drivers too.This book is based completely on suggestions.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Alex Marquez/Marc Marquez, Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc/George Russell/Lando Norris, Alexander Albon/George Russell, Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell, Alexander Albon/Lewis Hamilton, Carlos Sainz Jr/Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/George Russell, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Sebastian Vettel, Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton
Series: F1 Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724707
Comments: 53
Kudos: 104





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final book in the F1 Oneshots series.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction, and does not reflect the reality of any Formula 1 or Moto GP driver.

Welcome to the final book in the Formula 1 oneshots series.

This book is going to be based purely on requests I have received.

Requests are now closed, and this book is now complete. Thank you to everyone who sent suggestions, I loved writing all of them.

I hope you enjoy reading.


	2. A Wish (George Russell & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George overhears Lando talking about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an the following request:
> 
> **George/Lando - Lando is talking to himself about his feelings for George, unaware that he is being overheard.**

Ever since they returned after the extended break, Lando and George had been keen to catch up with one another. It wasn't exactly easy, as they couldn't just meet up and discuss anything in close proximity to each other. It was going to make most of the things they were able to do before, very difficult.

Lando was more shy when it came to displaying his emotions, as he felt like everyone was going to judge him. There was nothing he wanted more than to get George in a room, and sit down side by side, discussing how he truly felt about the taller Brit.

George was looking for Lando; his heart had been telling him that there was only one person he cared about. His head was the only thing stopping him from being completely open and honest about how he was truly feeling, knowing he was putting a vital relationship at risk.

Thinking about how he might tackle this problem, George decided to go and find a space where both he and Lando could talk privately, whilst maintaining their distance. The last thing George wanted was for either of them to become ill.

As he walked by the McLaren motor home, he could faintly hear someone talking. As George got closer, he heard that Lando was speaking. As he listened through an open window, George made sure he was giving Lando's words his full attention.

"Come on Lando, just tell George how you feel" Lando said "The worst that could possibly happen is that he doesn't feel the same way. I just wish... He would love me and let us become a couple"

There was a pause whilst Lando caught his breath, but George had been taken by surprise. He had loved Lando for a while, but now he found out that the feeling between them was shared, George wanted nothing more than to go into the room and tell Lando about how he felt.

"Maybe if I just talk to him over the phone, I could explain everything" Lando persisted "At least I won't be able to see the potential disgust that could be displayed on his face"

That gave George an idea, and now there was nothing stopping him. Taking his phone out of his pocket, George called Lando's number and waited for him to answer. There were a few rings before Lando took the call, but Lando was slightly anxious to begin with, and couldn't even say hello.

"Lando, are you there?" George opened.

"Y-yes" Lando stuttered.

"I missed speaking to you in the flesh" George replied "But I guess this is going to have to do for now"

"I guess" Lando mumbled "No alternative"

"Are you worried about something?" George posed.

"No, I'm fine" Lando sighed.

After hearing Lando talk earlier, George knew that was a lie, and tried to get to the point of why he called. He wasn't sure if he could ease into the subject, but he knew that Lando was so sweet and innocent, not wanting to take him too far.

"Look Lando, I have a confession to make" George stated.

"Oh really? About what George?" Lando wondered.

"I might have overheard you talking just now" George revealed "That's what made me ring you"

"You heard me?" Lando reacted "So you know how I feel?"

"Yes, and I'm calling you to say, that I really like you too" George declared.

There was a moment where Lando said nothing, which made George worry that he might have scared Lando off. He then heard Lando let out a loud scream, before he sobbed lightly. This made George feel guilty, as he believed he inadvertently hurt Lando.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset---" George started.

"I'm so happy!" Lando cried.

"Aren't you crying though?" George pressed.

"They are tears of joy!" Lando beamed.

"And I would love to go out with you" George persisted.

"I can't wait for this situation to be over, I'm going to give you the biggest kiss!" Lando enthused "And maybe let you do other stuff, you could fu---"

"Okay, easy tiger!" George chuckled "We'll definitely have some time to make up for"

"I love you George" Lando muttered.

"Aw, I love you to Lando" George replied.

When they ended the call, Lando sat down and took a deep breath, hoping that everything would get better and better. George was smiling to himself, although this couldn't be seen under his mask. It didn't matter though, because now he had a boyfriend, and something to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this.


	3. You All Knew (Max Verstappen & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Lando try hard to keep their relationship secret, only to discover that everyone knew about it already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following request:
> 
> **Max and Lando trying to hide their relationship, but it turns out everyone knows they are dating.**

When Max had first asked Lando out, neither of them expected that their relationship would have to involve so much sneaking around. At each race weekend, they would try and find a secluded area beforehand, being careful by travelling separately to the track.

There were times when this was easy, but mostly it was a difficult ask to hide their relationship. Every time Lando got close to Max, he would attempt to hold hands, but more often that not, someone would walk close to them and they would have to immediately stop.

Just after qualifying, Lando wanted to go and congratulate Max. He could do that without anyone really knowing anything, as most of the other drivers had been congratulating him already. When he found Max, he watched the Dutchman's face light up with joy.

"Hi Lando!" Max greeted.

"Hey Max, that was a great performance!" Lando complimented.

"Thank you, it was great from you as well" Max responded.

"But you did better" Lando continued.

Before he responded, Max looked around and noticed that everyone had gone. The two boyfriends were alone, so Max unashamedly kissed Lando on the lips, having been waiting ever since they arrived at the circuit to get this much intimacy. Lando wasn't comfortable, worried they would be caught, so he pushed Max away.

"What if someone catches us?" Lando posed.

"Do you see anyone around?" Max countered.

"No, but they could easily come out of their garage and see us" Lando rejoined "Doesn't that worry you?"

"Ugh" Max sighed "Okay you're right, come with me"

Grabbing Lando's hand, Max pulled his boyfriend into a gap between two of the team motor homes. It was in a darkened area, so they were able to be a bit more discreet. Lando was now feeling much better, and kissed Max passionately knowing that they were hiding from the others.

"What would happen if they were to find out?" Lando pressed "Would anything ever be the same again?"

"I'm not sure" Max reacted "You can't really tell how anyone would take our relationship"

"It's not like it's a secret" A voice interjected.

Quicker than a flash, Max and Lando moved away from each other. Looking up, they saw someone stood in the shadows, who remained still for a moment before slowly emerging. They watched as George was the one to come out of the shadow.

"Have you been watching us?" Max questioned.

"I saw something and wanted to investigate" George explained "And then I realised it was you two, and my surprise faded"

"What are you talking about?" Lando enquired.

"You are hiding a relationship that we all know about" George said.

Lando and Max looked at each other, in complete shock of the bombshell George had just dropped on them. But as George smiled, they began to calm down, and then some of the other drivers, having heard the conversation, walked over to join.

"He's right" Alex said "We've been waiting for you two to confirm your relationship"

"You don't need to hide" Charles muttered "It's okay"

"There is no hate here" Daniel assured.

"You are seriously telling us" Max responded "That we've tried to be discreet for absolutely no reason?"

"Bingo!" Daniel replied.

"So you don't mind if we are affectionate to one another?" Lando pressed "You know, kissing and stuff?"

"Honestly, if I'm allowed to kiss my girlfriend" George reacted "Then you should be allowed to kiss your boyfriend"

"Look, follow us and we'll prove it" Alex suggested "Nobody is against you"

As they followed Alex and George, Max and Lando walked closely, with Charles grabbing their hands and putting them together before moving back with Daniel. Walking through the paddock, Lando and Max were surprised as every driver they passed was smiling at them.

"You see?" George uttered "It's totally fine"

"I guess we very lucky" Max commented.

"Luck doesn't come into it" Alex countered "This should just be how it is"

Then the reluctance was completely gone, as Max gently pulled Lando close and kissed him publicly in front of all of the other drivers. There were some wolf whistles and cheers, but they couldn't hear them because they were so focused on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	4. Make You Smile (Marc Marquez & Alex Marquez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a mistake, Alex feels awful and Marc makes him feel better using some unconventional methods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following e-mail request:
> 
> **MotoGP - Marc and Alex Marquez where Alex makes a mistake on track and his brother Marc cheers him up. Plenty of smut please.**

As he got up off of the floor after the crash, Alex couldn't help but feel that he had let everybody down. His brother had been so successful, and it was never going to be easy to live up to expectations, but this was the worst possible way he could've started.

He didn't want to see anybody, as he knew that he would be scolded for making such a silly mistake. As soon as he could, Alex returned to the hotel and locked himself in the room. He lay face down on the bed, trying to remove himself from reality and get over the embarrassment he experienced.

Meanwhile, Marc had always known when Alex was upset, and he could tell from Alex's avoiding behaviour that this was one of those times. When he saw Alex leave the circuit, Marc decided to let his brother go on ahead, before following him back to the hotel.

He knocked at Alex's door, not even bothering to go back to his own room. In fact, he hadn't even given it a moment's thought. He waited for a few moments, but when Alex didn't answer, Marc knocked again, a little bit more forcefully this time.

"Alex, come on bro" Marc called "Let me in"

After giving it a bit of thought, Alex sighed and got up to open the door. If anyone was going to be able to get Alex out of this, Marc would. When he opened the door, Alex noticed his bigger in age, smaller in height brother standing with a concerned look on his face.

"Marc, I don't want to talk" Alex sighed "I made a mistake"

"Everyone makes those" Marc reacted.

"But it's not a good impression, is it?" Alex argued.

Deciding that he had to take a different approach, Marc pushed Alex back a bit and walked into the room, locking the door behind him. Being a good brother, he sat down on the bed, encouraging Alex to do the same, before hugging his brother protectively.

"You know, tomorrow is a new day" Marc responded "And your girlfriend is going to be there too"

"I know she is" Alex mumbled "But how exactly can she help me?"

"I'm sure you can think of a way she could relieve all of your stress" Marc chuckled "She can do things for you"

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about" Alex responded "And besides, she can't help me right now, can she?"

That was true, but it gave Marc an idea. A few years ago, after a night out they had returned to the hotel they had been staying at, and browsed through the adult channels. They had both been sober, and remembered the event vividly. It was the first time they had ever jerked off together.

"Why don't we see what's on TV?" Marc suggested "You know they always have porn in these hotels"

This made Alex's pulse race, as he was thought back to when he and Marc had that experience. He loved it, but mainly because he had been able to see Marc naked. Alex had liked both men and women, but he was never sure of Marc's true preference, so decided to discourage Marc's idea.

"I don't think I want to do that again" Alex reacted "It wasn't exactly good to watch"

"Is that why you kept looking at me?" Marc responded.

"W-what?" Alex stuttered.

"I saw you watching me" Marc said.

"Oh, you did?" Alex uttered.

Looking at his brother, Alex became very nervous, but then things became more interesting. Marc closed the gap between them and kissed Alex, sending shockwaves through both of them. Knowing that he had his brother where he wanted him, Marc started to seduce Alex a bit.

"You couldn't take your eyes off of me" Marc observed "You watched me stroke my thick cock"

"I did" Alex whispered "It was so good"

"Do you dream about me being inside you?" Marc teased.

"Um..." Alex staggered.

"Or, do you dream about being inside me?" Marc persisted.

"I..." Alex replied.

As Marc stood up, he felt himself become hard, and just had to take all of his clothes off to release his penis from the discomfort that his underwear was causing. Alex just sat there wide eyed, not knowing how he should react to what was happening.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Marc posed "Or are you going to suck me off?"

Getting on his knees in front of Marc, Alex started moving his lips close to the tip of Marc's penis. The moment it began going into his mouth, Alex felt the heat radiating from it. Marc started to make grunting noises, as Alex began sucking.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" Marc giggled "Your girlfriend won't give you what you want, but you know I will"

Without taking his mouth off of Marc, Alex undressed himself, showing his pale, lanky body to Marc, who if anything, was now even more turned on by what was happening. Alex was increasing his grip, as Marc began panting in pure delight.

"Bro, you are going to make me cum" Marc warned "Oh god..."

As Alex stopped moving, Marc began thrusting into his brother's mouth, the saliva making his movements slick and easy. He felt his orgasm take hold and pulled out slightly, so that his hot, thick sperm could land on his brother's tongue and coat his mouth. After he was sure that his orgasm was finished, Marc pulled out of Alex's mouth, giving his brother chance to swallow.

"Wow, I can't remember shooting that much before" Marc laughed.

"It tasted so nice" Alex complimented.

"Do you want to shoot too?" Marc wondered.

"I do, I want to have an orgasm like you did" Alex declared.

"Todo en buen tiempo" Marc chuckled "All in good time"

"I can't believe we are doing this" Alex noted "But I need it"

"Your girlfriend won't let you fuck her, will she?" Marc questioned.

"No, she refuses, and to be honest I don't want to get her pregnant" Alex explained.

Marc completely understood that, and then he knew exactly how to please his brother. Getting on all fours on the bed, he lightly moved his butt, in such a way to invite Alex to go inside. He looked back, and saw the way Alex drooled.

"Why don't you do me?" Marc proposed "I can't get pregnant, you can shoot as much as you want inside my body"

"Okay, I can't resist" Alex grunted "No me puedo resistir"

Going to his suitcase, Alex pulled out a large bottle of lubricant, smearing it all over his dick before applying it to Marc's ass. He started to breath heavily before anything else had happened. Grabbing his penis, he directed the tip into Marc's hole and slowly pushed in. Marc was tight, and it took a while for Alex to get his long thin cock all the way inside.

"Oh Alex" Marc moaned "S-so good"

"Marc" Alex whispered "You have a tight grip"

Alex began moving in and out of his big brother, enjoying the way that Marc's butt consumed him, wobbling like jelly whenever Alex's body smashed into it. It felt comforting to have a warm sensation around his member, and he was loving every moment.

"Let me feel you deep inside me" Marc teased.

"I can't hold on" Alex panted.

He tried his best, but it was too much and with a final thrust, Alex released his seed deep into his brother. Marc kept pushing back in order to get every last drop, before he pulled away and lay down on the bed, with Alex joining him.

"So, do you feel better?" Marc posed.

"Yes, thank you!" Alex beamed.

As they gave each other another hug, Marc held his brother protectively, but was resting his head on Alex' chest. They fell asleep, completely exhausted after their conquests. Alex hoped that Marc would always be there to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Just Stop (Lewis Hamilton & Valtteri Bottas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri gets jealous of Lewis, who thinks it's cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following request:
> 
> **Could you make a Val / Lewis about how cute Val is when he's jealous?**

There were times when Valtteri genuinely couldn't stand Lewis' success in Formula 1. As teammates, they had varying degrees of luck, with fortune going to Lewis, and Valtteri being pushed into nothing more than a minor, supporting role.

Whilst remaining civil in post-race media interaction, Valtteri was becoming more and more jealous of Lewis' constant form. He would start getting really worked up about it, to the point where his team could tell that he felt that way.

Back in the garage, Lewis and his engineers were mostly positive, particularly after another dominant victory. For the most part, Valtteri was happy to be in the best car, he just wished that Lewis wasn't so damn fast.

It was during the team briefing that the relationship between the two drivers changed, which would give Valtteri yet more annoyance. The rest of the team were so busy focussing on the success of Lewis that they paid hardly any attention to Valtteri.

"So it was another fantastic job by our drivers" Toto began "Lewis was commanding the race"

"Oh Toto, you're so kind" Lewis reacted "We all know it's a team effort"

"But really, you won the race on your own" Toto continued.

"When you put it like that, I guess I am rather amazing" Lewis responded.

Hearing this made Valtteri's blood boil, and his thoughts were turning from the performance of the team, to the arrogance of Lewis. He wasn't able to concentrate on what anyone was saying, and spent the rest of the meeting twiddling his thumbs.

After the team briefing, the engineers and other crew members left, leaving Valtteri and Lewis sat opposite to each other. The room was earily quiet, with Valtteri frowning in frustration as Lewis smirked at him proudly.

"Valtteri, is there a problem?" Lewis chuckled.

"Shut up Lewis" Valtteri sighed.

"Aw, you are furstrated, aren't you?" Lewis persisted.

"Seriously just shut up!" Valtteri snapped.

There was a silence between them, as Valtteri looked down at the table, whilst Lewis looked at his teammate with the same confident smile he wore earlier. There was more tension in the room than before, and Valtteri didn't really know if he could say anything else.

"Why are you snapping at me?" Lewis wondered "What have I done?"

"Because you are boasting about your success" Valtteri sighed "Do you have to do that? We know how good you are"

Lewis knew that Valtteri felt angry, but if anything, it made Lewis' affection for Valtteri grow. He stood up and walked around the table until he reached Valtteri, standing behind his teammate. He bent over and wrapped his arms around Valtteri, to some complaint.

"Aww, you are so cute when you get jealous!" Lewis declared.

"Well unless something changes, I'll be cute for quite a while" Valtteri sighed.

"Then I'm in for some fun then" Lewis giggled "I know just how to get under your skin and gain exactly what I want"

"If it wasn't for the fact that you are my teammate" Valtteri replied "I probably would have smacked you one"

"You care far too much about me to smack me" Lewis reacted.

"Don't push me" Valtteri chuckled.

Hearing Valtteri laugh made Lewis relax. In fact, he wrapped his arms around Valtteri tighter, holding the Finnish driver protectively in his grip. They walked out of the room together, before walking separate ways, but with positivity in their relationship restored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Priorities (George Russell & Alexander Albon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After qualifying in Hungary, George attempts to cheer Alex up, but inadvertently reveals something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following request:
> 
> **I'd like to make a request with George and Alex where Alex's so upset about his qualifying result in Hungary and George visits him to cheer him up and accidentally tells Alex how he feels about him. Alex doesn't say anything at first but kissing George**

Qualifying had been a disaster for Alex. He had never expected to start so far down the grid, out-qualified by other drivers in less competitive cars to his. He felt rather ashamed of himself, feeling like he had let everyone down, but most of all, himself.

Conversely, George had an amazing qualifying session, and had even got a few positions ahead of Alex. He had starred, having pulled out a stunning lap in a truly bad car, but he knew that qualifying was only one half of the story, the race was where it mattered.

Looking across, he saw Alex looking sad outside of the Red Bull motor home. George felt compelled to go and speak to Alex, and they had been friends for many years. There had been changes ever since they debuted in Formula 1 the previous season, as George started seeing Alex as more than a friend.

As he reached Alex, George noticed that his friend had tears falling slowly down his cheeks. Being the caring person that he is, George's reaction was to wrap his arms around Alex, holding the Thai driver protectively for several moments, before speaking.

"Alex, what's wrong?" George posed.

"Did you see qualifying George?" Alex reacted.

"I was there" George said.

"I qualified badly for the race" Alex sighed.

George guessed that Alex probably wasn't going to be fully cooperative unless they were somewhere more private, so miraculously, George was able to sneak Alex into his ready room without being noticed by anybody in his team.

After gesturing for Alex to sit down, George joined him. There was a short silence between them, before Alex started talking. He knew that keeping his frustrations bottled up would do damage to his confidence and mental health, so there had to be a chance for him to offload.

"Sometimes, I feel like I miss easy opportunities" Alex stated.

"We've all been there" George empathised.

"There are days when I wonder if I'm good enough to drive for Red Bull" Alex continued "In fact, on several occasions, I've wondered if I'm good enough to be in Formula 1"

"Stop this" George pleaded "You are being far too hard on yourself, and need to get your priorities right. You must look after your well being in order to be your best"

"I'm useless, clearly Max is the chosen one" Alex sobbed "I try so hard and always end up being second best. I have the chance to win races and score podium finishes, and have I done that? No I haven't. It's not as if anyone even cares about me"

This set something off inside George, his protective and loving nature was going to come to fruition. He put an arm back around Alex, and held him close, deciding that the one thing he needed to do, was let Alex know just how important he was.

"You can do anything" George declared "You have the talent and the speed. And when you say no-one cares about you, that's not true. Lando cares about you, your team cares about you, and I do too. I can't stop thinking about you, because I love you so much---"

At that point, George put a hand over his mouth in shock of what he had said. He never meant to reveal the full extent of his affection for Alex, but now he couldn't take it back. Alex just looked at him with confusion, not responding. Just as George began to worry, Alex moved closer, connecting their lips in a moment of bliss.

They noted how soft and moist the others' lips were, taking the time to explore every part of it. When they pulled away George was panting and felt like his heart had stopped, but Alex smiled and moved closer to George, lying on the tall Brit.

"I love you too" Alex declared.

In an instant, the entire dynamic of their relationship had changed dramatically. Now that Alex and George knew how they felt about each other, the results of qualifying became unimportant, as both of them had their motivation turned up to it's maximum, giving them everything they needed to succeed and be very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Better For You (Lando Norris & Sebastian Vettel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando is feeling down after his race at Hungary, and Sebastian tries to make him look at the bright side..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following request:
> 
> **Would love to see one about Seb and Lando, where Seb goes to talk to Lando after his poor result in Hungary. (Got the idea from the unboxed episode)**

It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to get points. Lando had pushed as hard as he could during the race, but something just didn't feel right. No matter how quickly he went, he was always a bit slower than Carlos, and that caused him to get confused.

He had decided to make it up to the team by helping them to get his car dismantled ready for transporting back to Silverstone. It was the very least he could do after the disappointing performance he gave them in the race, and he was prepared to do anything to assist his colleagues.

Meanwhile, whilst Lando experienced his worst race of the season, Sebastian had his best. Admittedly it wasn't his greatest performance, but he had kept his nose clean and kept his cool when others had lost theirs. He felt rejuvenated and ready for what the rest of the year held.

Walking past the McLaren box, Sebastian noticed Lando working hard. He could see the frustration on Lando's face, and knew how the felt after what had happened over the past few seasons. Sebastian walked into the garage, tapping Lando gently on the shoulder.

"Oh hi Sebastian" Lando greeted "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help but notice you were sad" Sebastian replied "So tell me, are you okay Lando?"

"I guess you could say that I am" Lando sighed.

"You aren't are you?" Sebastian responded.

"It was a bad race for me" Lando persisted "At least Carlos prevented it from being a complete disaster"

"That's probably why he's replacing me" Sebastian observed "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that"

Standing up, Lando put the tool he was holding down and looked at Sebastian. They had never really bonded over anything before, so this was a nice change. When Lando thought about Carlos leaving, it made him feel sad, but the more pressing matter was his current performance level.

"It's fine, he'll be an asset" Lando commented.

"You know, you did a great job in Austria" Sebastian complimented.

"Thanks, those were the good old days" Lando muttered.

"It was literally last week" Sebastian chuckled.

"It feels so far away though" Lando rejoined "I wish we could've repeated that performance"

"You'll have plenty of opportunities you know" Sebastian assured "It's not like you're suddenly going to be slow"

From the moment that the weekend began, Lando had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. He felt like his luck had run out, and the race had proved it. As much as he appreciated Sebastian's wisdom, he wasn't completely sure whether to believe him. Then again, how could he possibly argue with a 4 time world champion?

He could see the way that Sebastian's eyes expressed sympathy, and this started to make him feel better about himself. His confidence had taken a knock, which wasn't uncommon as Lando tried to strive to succeed, and would become very angry with himself, sometimes needlessly.

"Do you really think so?" Lando posed.

"Absolutely I do" Sebastian soothed.

"Perhaps you are right, and I should just keep my head held high" Lando reacted "I hope I can get back to the podium"

"Lets face it, at the moment you have a better chance than I do" Sebastian chuckled "And next year, we could all see such a big change for everyone"

"Thank you for coming to talk to me" Lando retorterd.

"No problem at all" Sebastian stated.

As he put an arm on Lando's shoulder, Sebastian was surprised when the short Brit began to lean into his frame. When Lando raised his head to look at Sebastian, they shared a moment, in which Lando felt really safe, before Sebastian continued.

"I really care about you" Sebastian said.

"I'm glad, it's nice to know someone does" Lando uttered.

"Never doubt that you have what it takes" Sebastian instructed "Because you are really talented"

"Well, I guess I'll have to beat you on track at the next race" Lando giggled "And show you how to drive like a champion"

The two drivers laughed at that final comment, as it demonstrated that the situation was already more positive. They remained in the same position, not really caring about the fact that some of the mechanics were looking at them, making suggestive remarks and whistling loudly. If Lando could convert Sebastian's words into self confidence, then he could once again be at the top of his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	8. Decisions (Lando Norris & George Russell & Alexander Albon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he learns how Alex and Lando feel about him, George must find a way to decide who he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following e-mail request:
> 
> **Can you do Alex/Lando/George where Lando and Alex both fancy George and to decide who he wants to go out with, George orders a twerking contest. Also, some handjobs and blowjobs too.**
> 
> Told from George's POV.

I had been enjoying life much more than usual in recent weeks. The car had been performing reasonably well, and points finishes looked as if they were achievable. I would just have to keep myself out of trouble, and all would be good.

That was going to be easier said than done, because as it turns out, I was going to be getting slightly more attention this year. After starting our careers together, Alexander, Lando and I had grown so close, much closer than any of us really ever expected.

We were at the hotel near the track, having three rooms that were right next to each other, and in order to make evenings more entertaining, Alex and Lando would join me in my own room, as it was the biggest, and we would have drinks and enjoy each other's company.

There was a small table in a corner of the room, and we were all sat around it. I liked moments such as this, where three mates could just chill out and forget about the other stresses in life. We bonded over everything, but I was distracted when I noticed that Lando seemed a bit down.

"Lando?" I posed "Are you okay dude?"

"I'm fine George" Lando sighed "Actually, no I'm not okay"

"Hey if there is something bothering you" I muttered "You can talk to me about it"

"Thank you" Lando whispered "That means a lot"

As I looked over to Alex, I could see that he had a mischievous expression on his face, and that was usually cause for hilarity, or worry depending on what he was going to do. As I was about to ask Lando to elaborate on what was happening, Alex interrupted.

"I have to take this opportunity George" Alex explained "And I'm not going to let anyone stop me"

"Okay Alex" I reacted "What is it you want to do?"

Before I could do anything, Alex moved closer to me and pressed his lips against mine. For a moment, I enjoyed it, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lando looking absolutely heartbroken, in fact there were tears falling down his cheeks. After I had pushed Alex away, I tried to comfort Lando.

"Hey, don't cry" I comforted "What's the matter?"

"I wanted to kiss you" Lando sobbed "I love you so much"

"But I love him Lando" Alex argued "You didn't have the guts to act"

"We both love him Alex" Lando corrected.

"So, I've got two guys lusting after me?" I observed.

"It's pointless, I'll just go" Lando blubbered.

As Lando got up to leave, I grabbed his arm and prevented him from moving. Acting on intiative, I pressed my lips against his, feeling the same sense of happiness that Alex's kiss had given me. I pulled back, and then realised this was going to be difficult to resolve.

"That was great" I complimented "But now I have a problem in that, I don't know who I want"

"You mean, I have a chance?" Lando wondered.

"You and Alex have an equal chance" I confirmed.

"So how are we all going to resolve this?" Alex pressed.

That made me stop to try and think of a good idea. Within seconds, one came into my mind, but it was risky. I didn't know if either of them would be up for what I was going to propose, but it had to be worth a try, didn't it?

"Why don't we have a competition?" I suggested.

"What sort of competition?" Alex responded.

"I'll do anything" Lando added.

"Why not some erotic dancing?" I persisted.

"I sense this is going somewhere a bit specific" Alex commented.

"Take all of your clothes off, except for your briefs, or boxers, or whatever it is you wear" I instructed.

"What have you got planned?" Lando questioned.

"Please, just do as I ask, it will all become clear" I assured.

As they stood up, Alex and Lando took their clothes off, until I noticed that they were both wearing jock straps. I felt obliged to remove my clothes, but I got all of the way naked, knowing this would drive both of them wild.

"Wow, you are giant George" Lando gasped.

"Bigger than both of us" Alex affixed.

"I'm glad you see that, now please, turn around and get on all fours" I ordered.

I loved watching them get into position, noticing that they both had features I was turned on by. Alex was muscular and had such an amazing body, including a well defined bum, whilst Lando was skinnier and smoother, albeit with a much rounder butt.

"I want you both to twerk for me" I revealed.

"I'm not very good" Alex warned.

"Did you know that I could twerk?" Lando enquired.

"No, not at all" I rejoined.

As I sat back in my seat, I watched as Alex and Lando started shaking their bums. Alex didn't have a flowing motion, but Lando moved so well that I could tell he had definitely done this before. I was about to wrap my hand around my erection, when I came up with a better idea.

Kneeling in between them, but slighly behind, I removed their jock straps, leaving all three of us naked on the floor. In that moment, they paused and looked back in me, both looking rather shocked at what I did.

"Did I say stop?" I chuckled.

They started twerking again, and I saw their dicks swinging between their legs. They were both already erect, and Alex was slightly bigger than Lando. In order to be fair, I used one hand on each of them, wrapping my fingers around their cocks and rubbing. In essence, I was milking them as if they were cows.

"Are you enjoying this?" I wondered.

"Of course, it feels amazing" Alex rejoined.

"Georgey, your hand feels, like nothing I've ever experienced" Lando complimented.

Noticing that Alex was tensing up, I increased my speed, and let Lando go temporarily. I turned him onto his back, and stroked him. He wasn't a good twerker, but I could admire his six pack whilst jerking him off.

"I'm going to cum!" Alex declared.

I moved my mouth close so that when he released, Alex's seed would go inside. His sperm filled my mouth up, and I had to swallow it in order to breath properly. I looked at Alex, who smiled at me in ecstacy.

"So, do you choose me?" Alex queried.

"I'm not choosing anyone until Lando climaxes" I retorted.

I saw Alex look a little sad, but I forgot about that and moved back to Lando. When he twerked, his cock thrust itself into my hand, so I remained still and let him move. I playfully grabbed at his butt cheeks, feeling how jiggly they were.

"George, I think I'm going to shoot it soon" Lando said.

Maintaining fair play, I put his cock into my mouth, and let him thrust in as he shook his booty. He didn't take very long and when his toes started curling, I knew to expect something special. He shot his semen into my mouth and down my throat, emptying his balls inside me. He was sensitive, so I slowly let him go.

"Now have you decided?" Alex persisted.

"There is one final task" I said.

"Name it" Lando responded.

"You two are going to suck my dick and make me climax" I revealed.

I sat back on the chair I was sitting on at the table. Lando was on my right, and Alex my left. Slowly, they ran their hands up my legs, before lowering their heads. Alex opened his mouth and started sucking on my erection.

"That's nice" I muttered.

The experience began getting even more intense, as Lando started to play with my balls. He wrapped his hand around and squeezed them so they were stood out, with my scrotum completely smooth. Lando began sucking and chewing on them before licking up my shaft. He pushed Alex away slightly, as Lando wrapped his lips around my member.

"You have a very wet mouth Lando" I commented.

As Lando sucked, I held Alex so that he was watching Lando do his work. They had been giving me the most amazing experience in the world, until I felt like I wouldn't be able to hold on even a few moments longer.

"Hold your mouths above the tip" I instructed.

They removed their hands so that I could jerk myself off. I knew how much I was going to release, and I was going to choose my boyfriend by shooting into their mouth. I only had a few seconds to decide, but I knew who I wanted. I pushed Lando onto my dick, and shot my sperm deep into his mouth. I kept stroking until I was finished.

"Oh, does that mean you made your choice?" Alex posed

"Yes it does" I panted "Sorry Alex, but Lando is really special to me, I hope you understand"

"It's okay, I do" Alex responded.

I patted him on the back, whilst Lando swallowed the cum I had released into his mouth. He pulled me down and we kissed once more, getting a proper taste of each other. Alex got dressed and left in a civilised manner, so when Lando stopped kissing me, we were alone.

"I love you so much" I declared.

"I love you too" Lando rejoined.

He was about to get dressed, but I stopped him. The skin to skin contact was a pleasant feeling that I wanted to have more of, so I cuddled him close to my body, feeling him relax in my grip, as I kissed his forehead. He wrapped his arms around my torso, and it felt like we had melted into one being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> For some reason I get requests for twerking on most books I do, so I wasn't surprised when I received this suggestion.


	9. Hints Aren't Enough (Charles Leclerc & George Russell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dropping hints to George fails, Charles goes to Kimi to get some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following request:
> 
> **Hi, could you write a Charles/George story where they've spent a lot of time together as friends and Charles has tried to give hints to George, but so far he hasn't noticed, so Charles goes to Kimi for some fatherly help/advice.**
> 
> Told from Charles' POV.

Whenever I was around George, I would get really nervous. He had really won my heart, even though he was probably not interested in it. Throughout the last few days, I had glanced at him when he wasn't looking, not able to get enough of how handsome he was.

One evening, I had invited George over to my hotel. I knew he wasn't the sort of person who enjoyed partying all night, so I had an excuse to spend time with him alone. When he arrived, he was wearing that adorable smile that melted my heart.

"Hi Charles" George greeted "Thanks for inviting me"

"No problem George" I responded "I thought we could hang out"

"Sounds great to me" George said.

"Come in" I invited.

He followed me into my front room, and we sat down in front of the television. I put one of the channels on, but I wasn't able to concentrate on it. To me, it was only providing background noise, whilst my full attention was focused on George.

"You have a gorgeous smile" I complimented.

"Oh thanks" George reacted.

"It can melt lots of hearts" I persisted.

"I'm not sure about that" George chuckled.

Okay, so I was going to have to try and drop more hints. I went to get a drink, and when I returned I saw that George had settled in nicely. Perhaps he would listen to what I was saying, and pick up on the hints I was going to give him.

"The liquid sparkles" I observed "Just like your eyes, I could get lost in them"

"I wonder if that's possible" George rejoined "To get lost in someone's eyes"

"You definitely can" I argued.

I watched him intently, hoping that I was proving a point, but then George laughed and returned to watching the TV. My heart began to sink, but my determination was still sky high. I lent over to rest my head on his shoulder, to see if that would do anything.

"You have a comfortable shoulder" I complimented "I could stay here forever, and maybe dream of you"

"You probably could" George responded "Most people like leaning there, and I tend to invade lots of people's dreams"

This was beginning to become hopeless, but George hadn't pushed me away so I quietly remained on his shoulder, watching the TV. I inhaled his scent and could feel him breathing softly. I couldn't love him more, but he wasn't getting any of the hints.

When it was time for George to go, I decided to have one last try before giving up. Perhaps I should turn things up a bit, and make a bit more of an impact. As he stood up to leave, I wrapped my arms around George, hugging him very tightly.

"Thank you for coming over" I said "You are so important to me"

"I enjoyed this evening" George retorted "I'm lucky to have a friend like you"

My heart continued to sink, as he was still completely oblivious to what I was trying to tell him. It was nice that he felt lucky to be friends with me, but I wanted so much more. How could he not pick up on any of this? Was I not being clear enough?

When he left, I watched him walk down the road, and he waved to me. I cheekily blew him a kiss, but he kept waving before walking further towards the hotel h e was staying at. I went up to my bed, and decided to lay down for a moment. I didn't get back up as I fell asleep.

The next morning, I got dressed fairly promptly and then went for a walk. I had to clear my head so that I could think, and having a walk was the most relaxing and productive way to do this. Across the way, I noticed that Kimi was sat on a bench. Perhaps he might be able to help me sort out all of this. I ran over to him, knowing that his no nonsense attitude towards life could help me come up with a plan.

"Hey" Kimi greeted.

"Hi" I mumbled.

"What's going on?" Kimi posed "Are you sad about something?"

"It's a long story" I replied.

"Bwoa, long stories are usually the best" Kimi reacted.

"Okay I'll tell you" I sighed "But please don't judge me"

Kimi agreed, and as I began talking about George, I felt my heart swell up once more. There was more emotion going though my body as I spoke about him. Kimi nodded along as I explained the situation to him, and when I had finished, I had to catch my breath.

"So what do I do?" I enquired.

"How did he react when you blew him the kiss?" Kimi posed.

"He kept waving and walking" I responded "So I don't know how to make him see how I feel"

"Charles, I'm Finnish, we aren't exactly an emotive people" Kimi explained "But one thing we are is direct, and that's the one strategy you haven't tried"

"What?" I questioned "I don't understand"

"You need to tell him how you feel" Kimi instructed "How is he supposed to know you love him if you don't tell him?"

"Oh I see" I muttered.

"So go and tell him" Kimi encouraged.

Moving quicker than I had ever done before in my life, I ran back to my hotel room and called George to come over again. He arrived less than 5 minutes later, and my heart was going to take control of what was happening. I opened the door, but this time I reacted differently.

"Hi Char---" George started.

I cut him off as I kissed his lips. I was going to be more direct than ever before, so I put everything on the line. After a few seconds, George coiled his arms around me and reciprocated, before I pulled away, in shock of my own actions.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have done that" I commented "But George, I've been trying to drop hints to you for a while, and last night you didn't pick up on any of them"

"Why didn't you tell me?" George wondered "It would've been the perfect time to"

"Because I was nervous" I reacted.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you how I felt too, because I did pick up on your compliments" George apologised "I love you Charles, but I thought it was too good to be true"

"So, does that mean we are a couple?" I questioned.

"I think that is obvious to both of us" George chuckled.

We went into my living room and sat down on the sofa. This time, when I rested on George, he held me close and would, every so often, give me a kiss on the forehead. I was in heaven, and now that our relationship was real, I was going to be the happiest guy in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Make It Up (Lewis Hamilton & Alexander Albon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their crash in Austria, Lewis and Alex find a new way to make up for their mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following e-mail request:
> 
> **After crashing in Austria, Alex confronts Lewis and they agree on a way to repair their relationship. Please include some Smut.**
> 
> Told from Alexander's POV.

I hated the fact that two times in my career, I have lost a podium finish, possibly more, by making contact with Lewis. As far as I was concerned, he was to blame for both of the accidents, as I was clearly ahead, and he failed to leave me any space to make the move and rejoin safely.

In the heat of the moment, I was incredibly angry and had to take some time on my own to calm down. There was nothing anyone could say to me that would change my opinion or my feelings. I hoped that it would be a case of third time lucky.

As I sat down in my hotel room, there was a knock at the door. It was late in the evening, so I wasn't expecting guests. After a few moments, I got up and went to answer the door, and was not best pleased to find that Lewis was stood right in front of me.

"What do you want?!" I snapped.

"We need to talk" Lewis replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea" I responded "Do you?"

"I do, as it happens" Lewis said "So, if you don't mind?"

Giving up defeated, I moved aside and allowed Lewis to enter the room. He sat down on the sofa, and I joined him soon afterwards. There was the most awkward silence in the air, and I hated that feeling. There was a moment that went by, when I felt like closing my eyes, and pretending that I wasn't in the situation.

"Look, I didn't mean to take you out in Brazil" Lewis stated "But this time it was more your fault"

"How can you say that?" I reacted "I was ahead and you left me no space"

"I don't think that's quite true" Lewis sighed "You went for a gap that was too small"

"But you have to go for gaps" I countered "Surely you know that better than anyone else?"

There was a pause, allowing both of us to take in what had been said. I looked at Lewis, and could see that he was being very genuine. Perhaps he was right, and we did need to talk it out, but then things became a little bit more intense.

"I wish I could make up for Brazil" Lewis stated.

"And I would like to move on too" I agreed.

"Um... I could help you with that" Lewis proposed.

"What are you talking about?" I wondered.

He pointed towards my crotch, and I noticed that my penis was erect and throbbing in my trousers. I became embarrassed at first, because I wasn't sure why I was hard in that very moment, but Lewis started rubbing me through the cloth.

"Come on, let me do this" Lewis encouraged.

"Okay, I guess" I concurred.

I took my clothes off, as I wanted this to be as quick as it possibly could be. As I was about to take my trousers off, I began to have seconds thoughts, but Lewis had his tongue out, moving it around in a way that told me I just had to feel him around my dick.

As he sat down, I stood in front of him with my erect penis standing out proudly from my body. Slowly, almost agonisingly so, Lewis began wrapping his lips around me. He was warm and wet, like nothing I had ever had around me before.

"I never thought you would do this" I moaned.

As he started to move a bit faster, I allowed myself to forget about our feud and just let this happen. He was giving me the greatest feeling of pleasure, and this in turn, was causing me to thrust into his mouth, wanting more of him.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum!" I screeched.

And that I did, pulling out so that I could release both in his mouth and on his face. I must say, it was probably bigger than any orgasm I had previously had, and when it started to trickle down Lewis' cheek, I had to stop it being wasted. I gathered it all up from his face on my hand, and then put it on his tongue for Lewis to swallow.

"That was amazing" I complimented "Do I have to repay you for it?"

"Why don't you let me inside you?" Lewis retorted "Get on your back"

As I lay on the floor, on my back as Lewis instructed, I watched as Lewis took off his clothes. He had big muscles and lots of tattoos, which to me made him look even hotter. When he finally removed his briefs, his huge black penis was unleashed. It was much thicker and longer than my own, and I was not able to think clearly.

"That's... massive" I whispered.

"You'll feel how big it is" Lewis chuckled.

I looked up as Lewis spat on his penis to provide some lubrication. He got on his knees between my legs, and then moved them so I rested my legs on his shoulders. I braced myself as I felt the tip of his cock brush against my entrance.

"Ow!" I screamed "It's too big"

"Be patient" Lewis soothed "It'll turn to pleasure"

I relaxed my whole body, listening to his voice. He had a way of explaining things that gained my trust, and as I relaxed, I felt Lewis sliding all the way inside me. He paused, and this gave me the chance to get accustomed to the feeling.

"Now, I'm going to start slowly" Lewis said.

"O-okay" I panted.

He began pulling out, and waited for a moment, I was so focused on wanting him back inside me that when he actually did push back in, I was taken by surprise. From that moment on, he began increasing his pace slowly, leaning down and kissing me on the lips. I had never been kissed by another guy before, but his lips were nice and inviting.

"Is this okay?" Lewis wondered.

"It's better than okay!" I retorted.

Lewis started to pound into me harder, become rough and more determined as the seconds ticked by. I looked into his eyes as he moved around inside me, willing him to give me everything he had. I felt his body tense up, and that gave me a signal.

"My hole is yours, it loves your big black cock" I teased "Show me how much you enjoy it by coating me with sperm"

He thrust in one last time, and I felt hot fluid shoot inside me. His cum felt thick and silky, as it travelled deep into my body. He moved closer to connect our lips once more, before slowly removing his dick from my hole. I felt thoroughly stretched, and needed a hand to stand up as we moved onto the sofa.

"So, are we good?" Lewis posed.

"Of course!" I beamed.

We stayed sat down for a few minutes in order to rest, as we were worn out from excitement. I moved closer to Lewis, and felt his arm around me. I had never felt more protected before, and now I couldn't wait to fight with him on track again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	11. Crushing (Lando Norris & Carlos Sainz Jr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando doesn't know how to cope with his feelings whenever Carlos is around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following e-mail request:
> 
> **Lando/Carlos - A cute and fluffy oneshot where Lando is crushing on Carlos, who is not as oblivious as Lando believes.**

The first time they met, it was apparent that Lando and Carlos would get along. They were both very easy going, and never let anything bother them too much. They had been enjoying a great amount of success, and it marked the beginning of a resurgence for their team.

They had become such good friends, that for one of them, feelings had been growing at an alarming rate. Lando was confused at first, but when he thought about how he felt, he fully understood. He was getting distracted from racing, so much so that Carlos was beginning to emerge as the stronger driver.

When the season was over, they had a chance to go out every so often. They visited a particular club where most of the others in attendance would get up and dance, but Carlos wasn't really one for doing that, so Lando happily sat down.

"So, it's been such an amazing first year, hasn't it?" Carlos opened.

"Yes we've worked well together" Lando agreed.

"Next year should be awesome" Carlos said.

"No doubt" Lando sighed.

Carlos had noticed that Lando's mood had rapidly changed, causing him to feel worried for his young teammate. He didn't enjoy seeing anyone sad, but seeing Lando, who was usually the most cheerful and enthusiastic person in the paddock, in this position was difficult.

"Lando, is something bothering you?" Carlos posed "Because you don't need to keep it inside"

"I'm okay Carlos" Lando insisted "Honestly"

"People who are okay, don't look deflated or upset like you are right now" Carlos countered.

"You just don't know how hard my life is at the moment" Lando persisted.

"Exactly" Carlos replied "Which is why you should talk to me"

"I don't know" Lando mumbled "It sort of concerns you"

Lando was really having an internal crisis, as he debated whether or not he should admit how he felt. Carlos had moved closer to him, feeling instinctively protective. He wanted Lando to stop being sad, and would be patient with him.

"It does?" Carlos rejoined.

"Yes, and I'm worried you will hate me" Lando muttered.

"I doubt you could ever make me hate you" Carlos assured.

"I wouldn't sound so sure" Lando warned.

This gave Carlos a prompt to put an arm around Lando. He didn't really care if anyone else was looking at him, as what he wanted was to help Lando out. The smaller driver was beginning to cry, and that was the final straw for Carlos.

"Please, tell me" Carlos encouraged "I absolutely promise, in fact I guarantee, not to hate you"

"You mean that?" Lando sobbed.

"Yes I do Lando" Carlos stated.

"I'm nervous telling you this" Lando blubbered "But, I really like you Carlos"

"You say that as if teammates aren't supposed to like one another" Carlos responded.

"I don't think you understand, I have a crush on you Carlos" Lando clarified.

All Lando could hear was his heart pounding so loudly. He didn't know what Carlos was going to say, but he was taken by surprise. Carlos had put his hand over Lando's, holding it in a kind and gentle way. This gave Lando a rush of adrenaline, during which he looked at Carlos' face and saw his smile.

"I worked that out a while back" Carlos explained.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lando wondered.

"You had to admit it in your own time" Carlos uttered "And I'm glad you told me, because I like you too"

"Seriously?" Lando questioned "So, I have not just embarrassed myself?"

"Seriously" Carlos chuckled "But even if I didn't feel the same way, you shouldn't feel embarrassed"

"I was scared of being rejected" Lando confessed "But I guess I didn't need to be"

"Absolutely" Carlos said.

"So, looks like this worked out then" Lando giggled.

After a second where he looked at Carlos again, Lando snuggled into the Spaniard, who happily kissed Lando on the forehead. The music in the background faded out as Lando and Carlos were only concentrating on one another, with no cares in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	12. Inner Confidence (Lando Norris & Max Verstappen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando likes Max but is worried about how Max would react. With George's support, Lando finds his confidence to come out and discovers something about Max in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following request:
> 
> **Lando and Max. After Lando feels scared at how Max will react when he tells him he loves him, Lando talks to George who tells him to keep his head high and just do it. In the end turns out Max feels the same way.**
> 
> Told from Lando's POV.

There were days when I could be the most confident person to have ever existed, but presently, my confidence had disappeared. The main reason for this was that I had began to realise the way I really felt about a certain other driver. After so many weeks of denying it, I had to admit that I was in love with Max.

This had the potential to open a can of worms, because telling Max could lead to some very strong tension between us. It could also result in my life being ruined and everyone abandoning me. The fact that I had been reluctant to come out in the first place, was also raising a big barrier around me. I had only been able to tell one person about my sexuality, and that was George.

Telling George had been a big relief, because despite our previous rivalry, we had become close friends. Every time when someone would make a comment or joke without knowing the truth, George would put an arm around me, and I would feel better about myself. If ever I had any doubt that George was my best friend, it was gone now.

I looked across the paddock and saw Max walking. He had a smile on his face, and was happily talking to one of his mechanics. I couldn't stop myself, so I rushed over in front of him. I wasn't ready to tell him anything, but I loved hearing him talk, as he would always be able to have my full attention.

"Hi Max!" I greeted.

"Hey Lando" Max responded.

"You look happy today" I observed.

"It's true, I am feeling in a good mood" Max chuckled.

His laugh was infectious, and I began giggling like someone who had their first crush. That's probably because Max was my first crush, but regardless of that, I hoped I wasn't coming across as desperate or silly. I made the decision to completely remove the emotion from my face, causing Max to comment on it.

"Why so sad?" Max wondered "You were happy literally 5 seconds ago"

"I was thinking about something" I explained "It's not worth bothering you with"

"Are you sure?" Max posed "Perhaps I can help you"

"No it's okay" I insisted "I've got to go and meet someone"

That wasn't entirely true, as I was due to meet my engineer, but not for another hour at least. Max simply nodded, and patted me on the back as he walked by. I couldn't stop looking at him, and this caused me to daydream as Max went out of sight. I don't know how long I was staring, but I was brought back into the real world as someone touched me on the shoulder. I looked up and saw George was stood next to me.

"Are you okay?" George enquired.

"I'm fine" I reacted.

"You looked like you were distracted by something" George commented "Or someone"

"I think you are insane" I giggled "That's not true"

"I saw you looking" George explained "Max has an effect on you, doesn't he?"

"I don't know what you mean" I denied "He is just a friend"

"But you want it to be more" George said.

"Um..." I mumbled.

I found myself unable to speak for a while, but seeing George smile kept me calm. He remained silent and was waiting for me to talk. I loved that about George; he was so patient and wouldn't pressure anyone into do anything if they weren't comfortable.

"How... How do I tell him?" I muttered.

"You should just tell him how you feel" George advised "Is something holding you back?"

"I'm scared he will hate me" I revealed "And that would really damage my confidence to the point of never getting it back"

"I don't think he would hate you" George assured "But if he does, then it's his loss. And you should keep your head held high and be proud of being able to talk about your feelings"

"Do you really think so?" I questioned "I'm not sure"

"Of course I do!" George beamed "And you should believe it, I've known you so long, and you are one amazing person"

"Thank you" I reacted "I just hope that he will see me that way too"

"Hey, if he hates you, I'll always be your friend" George declared.

This sent a rush of confidence through my body, as I grabbed George by the hand and tried to find Max. Everything was happening so quickly that I hadn't even told George about what I was doing. He stopped me moving momentarily in confusion.

"What are you doing?" George questioned.

"I'm going to tell Max how I feel" I responded.

"But why are you bringing me along?" George persisted.

"I need your support" I reasoned.

As soon as I said that George visibly changed, going from confused to supportive. We walked promptly, and this time I wasn't holding his hand. When I found Max, he was stood alone outside the Red Bull motor home. This was my chance, and having George there pushed my confidence enough to go through with my plan.

"Max, I need to talk to you" I opened.

"Okay Lando, about what?" Max retorted.

"This is quite a big thing for me" I explained.

"Are you two finally coming out as a couple?" Max chuckled.

I wasn't expecting Max to say that, but George remained calm. I however began to get embarrassed because I felt like I might have dragged George in to this, and thus, caused Max to react to him in whatever way he was going to react to me.

"As cute as that would be" George interjected "This isn't about me"

"Well, that's true..." I stuttered "That's not quite what I was going to tell you"

"Then what is it?" Max rejoined "This big thing?"

"Max Verstappen" I declared "I want to tell you that I'm in love with you"

The silence I was met with made me worry, but soon after I began losing hope. I started moving away, wanting to hear the doubtless comforting words that George would say, but I didn't get the chance. Max turned me around and pressed his lips against mine. It sent my world spinning, and when he released me, I was speechless.

"I'm so pleased" Max explained "I had wanted to tell you that I loved you for the longest time"

"You see Lando?" George chuckled "I told you that he wouldn't hate you, and that you should be proud of the fact you admitted your feelings"

"I..." I whispered "What just happened?"

"We just kissed" Max reminded.

"So, does that mean you'll go out with me?" I enquired.

"Oh yes, I only go out with the nice ones" Max laughed.

I threw my arms around him, and allowed myself to feel protected. After a few moments, there was one more thing I had to do. I removed myself from Max's arms, and hugged George. Let's face it, I probably wouldn't have been able to do this without him.

"Thank you George" I uttered "I knew I could rely on you"

"It's no problem Lando" George said "What are friends for?"

We all chuckled, before George left and let Max and I have some time alone. There was now no more anxiety in my body, as my heart was filled with love and my head was filled with all of the positive vibes that George had given me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	13. Some Fun (Alexander Albon & Charles Leclerc & George Russell & Lando Norris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles invites Alexander, George and Lando to his hotel room, where things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following request:
> 
> Lando/George/Albon/Charles - se alojan en un hotel, y un día charles les invita a ir a su habitación, donde empiezan a jugar y al cabo de un tiempo George propone jugar a la botella, se empiezan a besar unos con otros y eso lleva a un cuarteto entre ellos
> 
> English Translation:  
> Lando / George / Albon / Charles - they stay in a hotel, and one day Charles invites them to go to his room, where they start to play and after a while George proposes to play spin the bottle, they start to kiss each other and that leads to a foursome between them.

It had been a long weekend and everyone was pleased when it was over. They could spend the final night in their hotel rooms and not have to think about the race anymore. This was particularly good for Charles, who had a weekend to forget.

One thing Charles wanted was to be around his friends. There was nothing more he desired than to just enjoy time with those who he cared about. Alex, George and Lando were all up for having a good time, albeit not in the way Charles was thinking of.

He invited them over to his room, and they all seemed very happy to be there. Charles was relaxed and looking forward to spending time with them, but when he realised they didn't have enough chairs, they all sat down on the floor.

"So, what did you want to do?" Lando opened.

"Just thought it would be nice to hang out" Charles replied.

"It's nice to have some free time" Alex concurred.

They were all sat in silence for a moment, before George came up with an excellent idea. He had seen that there was an empty drinks bottle on a side cabinet, so he walked over and grabbed it. When he returned to the floor, everyone looked at him confused.

"Before you freak out, I was only going to suggest we play spin the bottle" George explained.

"That sounds like a great idea" Charles agreed.

"Can I go first?" Alex wondered.

"Sure" George agreed.

"Go on then, spin it" Lando encouraged.

Alex spun the bottle and it took a while to stop, as he used more force than he thought. When it finally landed, the bottle pointed towards George. Feeling confident, Alex leaned in and kissed George, feeling the soft lips, before parting.

"Okay, my turn now" George said.

As George span it, he hoped that it would land on someone different, because he wanted to kiss everyone. That had been his plan, because he thought the other three were gorgeous. The bottle stopped moving, and pointed at Lando.

"Must be your lucky day" Lando chuckled.

"Shut up and let me kiss you" George replied.

As he connected their lips, George began to feel himself become aroused, and hoped nobody had noticed just yet. He liked kissing Lando, but if he stayed too long the others would get suspicious, so he pulled away, and noticed that Alex and Lando had erections too.

"Must be my turn now" Lando commented.

He quickly spun the bottle, not knowing who he wanted it to land on more. It landed between Alex and Charles, which confused him at first. He didn't know who he was supposed to kiss, but George was there to give him guidance.

"As we're making the rules, why don't you kiss them both?" George suggested.

There were no arguments, as Lando kissed Alex and Charles in turn. He didn't know if either of them were better than the other or George, but that wasn't a problem for him. This was the most attention he had ever received, and he loved it.

"Okay, I think by now it must be my opportunity" Charles said.

He spun the bottle, but he didn't realise the consequences of doing so. It landed between George and Alex, which meant that they would have all kissed each other. Charles started with Alex, feeling the way the Thai driver melted into him. When he moved over to George, and they kissed, Charles realised what was happening.

"Hang on, we are all aroused" Charles commented "Does that mean, we like each other?"

"I would say yes" Alex said "We've happily kissed one another, haven't we?"

What Alex or Charles didn't know is that whilst they were talking, George and Lando had stripped off all of their and were kissing each other. When Charles looked, he saw the way that George and Lando's dicks were rubbing against each other.

"Should we do that?" Charles wondered.

"I think we both know the answer" Alex giggled.

Alex began taking his clothes off, and Charles followed quickly. Before progressing further, Charles made sure the door to the room was locked, and then turned around to see that all four of them were naked. Alex grabbed Charles and pulled him down on the bed, where they kissed each other.

Meanwhile, George had started going slightly further, and had got on his knees in front of Lando. Without hesitating, he took Lando's cock into his mouth, listening happily as Lando gave him all the encouragement he needed.

"George, that's great" Lando moaned.

As Lando spoke, Charles looked at him and knew what he wanted to do. He got up from the bed and stood Alex next to Lando, before copying George. He got onto his knees, before opening his mouth. Alex pushed his penis inside, feeling instant warmth.

"It feels amazing, doesn't it?" Alex observed.

"It does" Lando agreed.

They were loving the experience, and it was becoming more intense by the moment. Charles wanted to start getting more and more, so he moved everyone around. He pushed Alex onto his knees, and stood up, before swapping with Lando. This resulted in Alex sucking Lando, whilst George sucked Charles.

"Who would've thought this would ever happen?" Charles giggled.

"This is just the start" Lando replied.

The pace was quickening, and the excitement became bigger. However, George didn't want things to end this way, so he stopped sucking Charles, and watched as Alex did the same. Everyone was then looking at George.

"What's wrong?" Charles posed.

"Can we change again, so we all experience everyone?" George begged.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Lando agreed.

"Alex and Lando, get on the bed on all fours" George instructed "Because Charles and I are going to try something different"

Looking at each other, Alex and Lando shrugged before getting on the bed next to each other. They were on all fours, so their feet overhang the bed and their holes were spread slightly. George started by licking Alex's feet, as he loved feet, but Charles wanted to feel pleasure, so he put his penis between Lando's feet and pushed them around his length. Whilst they did that, Alex and Lando began stroking themselves, and soaked up the happiness.

"Well that's... different" Alex chuckled "It tickles"

"You're getting closer to the big prize" Lando rejoined "You love my feet, don't you?"

"I do" Charles panted.

It was all going so well, and George had never felt so good. Once he was satisfied he had licked enough, he stepped back, and started stroking his penis. Charles saw this, and looked confused, but then George's plan became clear.

"I think we need to fuck them" George said "Properly this time"

"Okay" Charles enthused "Sounds good"

As Charles began to stand up and line his penis up to Lando's entrance, he was stopped. Lando looked a little sad, and so did Alex. Charles and George were then worried, because they didn't want to upset anyone by doing something that made them uncomfortable.

"If you don't want to, I would never make you" Charles assured.

"It's not that, it's the fact that... I want George" Lando explained.

"And I want you Charles" Alex added.

"That's fine, we can do that" George agreed.

Alex and Lando continued stroking themselves in anticipation. Charles had a bottle of lubricant, so he applied some to his cock and Alex's hole, before pushing in. It felt really good, as the hole stretched easily to take all of him in. George meanwhile had applied lubrication to his dick, and then spread it generously over Lando's butt, so that it shone. Lando shook his booty a bit to tease George.

"What are you waiting for?" Lando wondered "Come and take your reward"

"Get ready" George instructed "This is going to be fierce"

As George inserted himself inside Lando, he felt like he was the luckiest person alive. He used his hands to reach down to Lando's feet and massage them. The soles were soft and delicate, much like Lando was as a person.

"This feels better than anything" Lando moaned.

"You are tight" George grunted.

Alex was the first to experience an orgasm, as a few more strokes were enough for him to shoot his load on the bed. The tightening of his hole was then able to make Charles reach his climax. The tightening effect milked him of every drop. As Charles removed himself, Alex relaxed and then lay on the bed, watching happily as Charles collected the sperm from the sheets and put it in his mouth.

George and Lando were not quite as fast as that, because they wanted to ensure the end result was big. Lando was stroking slowly, and George was moving steadily. George so desperately wanted to release inside Lando, and having the grip around him was amazing.

"I can't stop myself Lando" George warned.

"You don't need to tell me George, just let it out when you like" Lando soothed.

That motivated George to finish off, making his speed increase rapidly as with one final thrust, George released a jet of thick, creamy sperm into Lando's hole. Lando stopped moving, and let it flow deep inside him, so that it wouldn't come out again. He wanted George's load to stay where it was.

"You two loved that didn't you?" Charles teased.

"It was hot" Alex affixed.

"But Lando needs to release" George observed.

"True, and you're going to help me" Lando chuckled.

Turning over, Lando lay flat on his back and George climbed between his legs. Slowly, he took Lando's erection back into his mouth one final time, using his mouth to stimulate the sensitive areas. Lando began breathing and moaning louder, until he was over the edge.

"Enjoy this George, it's all yours!" Lando declared.

He shot a jet of semen into George, who kept his mouth wrapped around Lando for a few seconds. He didn't want to waste any of it, so once Lando was finished, George pulled away and closed his mouth, before showing Lando the white fluid on his tongue.

"Swallow it" Lando instructed.

George did so, feeling like his life was absolutely perfect. Charles still couldn't get his head around the fact that they had all just had sex with one another, but frankly it was so much fun that he wanted to do it again, and the way that Alex kissed him, and Lando kissed George, made him realise that he was not alone in thinking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I liked writing this, as it was a new idea I had never considered. Thank you for suggesting it.


	14. You Like Me, Really (Max Verstappen & Carlos Sainz Jr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Carlos have a talk, that leads to feelings and more being explored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request for Max/Carlos.

When they had been teammates upon entering Formula 1, Max and Carlos had started enduring a very tense relationship. When they entered their second season, things got really bad and Max's move to Red Bull seemed like a real blessing in disguise.

To begin with, Carlos and Max were happy with the new arrangement. But after a few years, the dust had settled and things had started to change. Carlos had wanted to talk to Max, and knew that doing so was going to be incredibly difficult.

After a long weekend, Max was about to leave the circuit, but Carlos stopped him. He wasn't expecting to see the Spaniard, but Max no longer felt hatred towards Carlos, it was different now. Carlos smiled at him, and this made Max feel a bit better.

"Hey Max" Carlos greeted.

"Hi Carlos" Max replied.

"Do you have a moment?" Carlos wondered "I need to talk to you"

"I guess that's fine" Max muttered "Come on"

They walked back to Max's small motor home. It was in a secluded area, and so they didn't need to sneak around. Upon entering, Carlos sat down on a chair, whilst Max decided to stand up. He didn't have anywhere logical to sit, so it made the most sense to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Max started.

"I... I missed you" Carlos reacted.

"Oh did you now?" Max responded.

"Yes, it hasn't been the same since you went to Red Bull" Carlos rejoined.

"But we hated each other" Max argued "How can---"

Max couldn't finish, as Carlos had stood up and pressed his mouth against Max's in one swift action. There was a rush of happiness flowing through Carlos, but Max was confused. He never knew that Carlos ever felt this way about him, and pushed away.

"Y-you like me, like that?" Max questioned "For how long?"

"I always did" Carlos declared "Being apart from you made me know for sure"

With the passion he had never before displayed, Max, took his clothes off, before pushing Carlos up against the wall and kissing him, just like Carlos had done to him. They were so lost in the moment, and Carlos eagerly ripped his own clothes off.

"Well, I'm bigger" Max boasted "No surprise there"

"More for me then!" Carlos chuckled "Sit down on the chair"

Offering no argument, Max sat down and opened his legs slightly, as Carlos got on his knees in between. Max's throbbing erection looked even bigger than before, and upon touching it, Carlos felt it twitching in his hands.

"I know what you want" Carlos teased "You don't even need to deny it"

"Get on with it!" Max pleaded "I'm so horny and need your help!"

Slowly, Carlos began licking the tip of Max's length, before putting the head in his mouth. He sucked forcefully on it, before moving his head down and engulfing Max's penis in it's entirety. He lifted a hand to caress Max's scrotum, and enhance the sensation.

"I knew you Spaniards were passionate" Max moaned "But this is unreal"

He melted into the chair as Carlos continued bobbing up and down on his length. There was saliva falling down his shaft as Carlos went, and Max knew he was going to release soon. He hated the fact that he was not able to last long, but he enjoyed it so much.

"God Carlos" Max panted "I can't---"

Then it happened, Carlos sucked and took Max all the way into his mouth, as the Dutchman spurted his seed. It went directly down the back of Carlos' throat, and none of it was wasted. After holding Max in his mouth, Carlos slowly pulled his head away, letting Max free.

"Wow, you were amazing" Max mumbled.

"It's my turn now" Carlos enthused.

Taking complete control, Carlos shoved Max on the floor so he was lying on his stomach. Carlos knew exactly what he wanted to do, and gently guided is hard dick into Max's tight, virgin hole. At first, Carlos thought it would be too much, but he was wrong. In fact, Max arched his back and pushed up, until Carlos was all the way inside him.

"I've dreamed of this for so long" Carlos grunted.

"Please, I want this harder, faster" Max begged.

This sent Carlos into a trance, where he wasn't really sure what was happening. He crashed into Max repeatedly, feeling the tight hole gripping onto his penis as if life depended on it. He felt the pleasure growing within his body.

"Let me taste your sperm" Max pleaded "Please"

"If that's what you want" Carlos agreed "You can have"

Pulling out, Carlos turned Max over and grabbed his head, pushing himself inside Max's mouth. He thrust freely into the Dutchman, feeling the hot, moisture that surrounded him. With one rough push, Carlos began shooting his cum, coating Max's mouth with his seed.

Max savoured the taste, noting how it tasted bitter and sweet at the same time. He had to swallow it so that he could speak again, but before saying a word, Max kissed Carlos once more, feeling the lust still very much flowing around him.

"I love this" Max declared.

"We can do this again" Max assured.

They hugged each other, before realising that they were both running late. After they put their clothes back on, they shared a final kiss before going their separate ways, looking forward to the next time they would share a moment of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	15. Full Of Heat (Daniel Ricciardo & Max Verstappen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting up, Max discovers that Daniel has some ulterior motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request for Daniel/Max.
> 
> Told from Max's POV.

Whenever I was around Daniel, my personality would change completely. We had such a weird relationship, in that we absolutely hated one another on track, but away from the racing, we were the definition of best friends, and that was something I had appreciated for a long time.

Even though we were no longer teammates, our friendship had remained, and that had made the tough times much easier. I had the hope of the team on my back, and that was enormous pressure. However, I was relishing the challenge and actually, being in different teams made it easier to have great battles on track.

I had arrived at Silverstone early in order to miss the traffic and hectic rush for the paddock. It was nice to have some time on my own, and it also meant that I could get myself into the correct frame of mind to give the team the best that I could.

On my way to the Red Bull garage, I realised that I was not alone, and Daniel was sat in the Renault garage. As there was no one else around, I felt no regret in walking over and speaking to Daniel. His smile could light up a room, and he was always in demand, so getting him alone was nice.

"Hey Max!" Daniel greeted "How are you?"

"I'm good" I replied "You're here early Daniel"

"So are you" Daniel countered.

"That's true" I chuckled.

Confidently, I took a seat beside him, and I wondered what kind of wacky thing he was planning to do next. He looked at me, and that made me feel different for some reason. I enjoyed the attention, but maybe a bit too much as Daniel looked down my body, and pointed towards my crotch.

"I never thought you'd ever be so pleased to see me" Daniel giggled "Look at you with your bulge"

"What can I say?" I reacted "I'm in need of something that you could help me out with"

"Come with me" Daniel instructed.

"Okay" I agreed.

Daniel grabbed my hand and walked me over to his ready room. It was rather cramped, but hey, who cares? We sat down and just when I thought I knew what he was going to do, Daniel took his clothes off, and exposed his thick cock to me.

"Whoa!" I gasped "You are huge!"

"Well don't just sit there" Daniel responded "Let me see yours"

It was only fair, so I took my clothes off, and displayed the fact that I was also very big, albeit not quite as large as Daniel was. Daniel had already started to stroke himself, and then made me feel great, as he used his other hand to stroke me.

"Well that's... new" I mumbled.

"Why don't we make this more interesting?" Daniel suggested.

"Okay" I concurred "What did you have in mind?"

He pushed me down onto my knees, and held his penis out for me. I couldn't get over just how huge it was, but I had no problem with it. I slowly started to move closer to him, kissing the tip for a while before licking up the shaft and around the slit.

"You tease" Daniel laughed.

I took him inside my mouth, but as he was so big I struggled to begin with. I just tried to relax and then I found it much easier to allow him all the way inside. He was already releasing pre-cum, and that turned me on, so I attended to myself at the same time, rubbing my erection happily.

"This is better than any female" Daniel observed "You seem to know what you are doing"

In reality, this was something I had never done before, so I was going mainly on instinct. I began building up pace, listening to the happy sounds that Daniel was letting out as my mouth kept worshipping his length and didn't want to let it go.

"I can't tell you how horny this makes me" Daniel stated.

I was horny too, and nothing had ever made me feel this way before. Daniel was so handsome, and it turned me on. I was getting so into it that I was unprepared for what was about to happen. Whilst still bobbing along his penis, Daniel grunted before shooting his load deep down my throat. I thought I would choke, but actually I coped well. He pulled out quickly, to my sorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" I wondered.

"No, I just didn't want to get too excited" Daniel explained.

"So what about me?" I questioned "Don't I get something in return?"

"What would you like?" Daniel enquired.

"Finish the hand job" I instructed.

Now, we swapped positions as I stood up and Daniel got down on his knees. His hand made me feel amazing, as it coiled around me so lovingly. He began rubbing slowly to start, but gradually increased the speed until I was panting with joy.

"Why haven't I done this before?" I commented "Its giving me such a nice feeling"

"Sometimes it just happens by chance" Daniel responded.

I felt my body getting really tense, as my climax started to become stronger. I knew it was going to arrive within seconds, and I didn't warn Daniel. I wanted to see what he looked like coated in my seed, so when I released, he was taken off guard.

"Yes!!!" I screeched.

My sperm splattered over his face and down his chest. I felt so happy with all of the feelings that I had, and just as I was about to talk, there was a knock at the door. I looked up at the clock and saw that in one minute, we had to be at a press conference.

"I guess I better go" I stated.

"Shame, but we must do this again" Daniel retorted.

"That's a deal" I agreed.

We quickly got changed, before leaving. Daniel left through the front door, but I had to go out through a small window that led to a secluded area. I was happy that no one had caught us, and now all I wanted was to have Daniel again, and feel the happiness that he gave me one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	16. The Last Bit (Lewis Hamilton & Alexander Albon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his dip in form, Alex tries to work out what happened. Lewis has an idea gives him something that leads to a big change in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request for Lewis/Alex.
> 
> This is the final chapter of this book.

The previous few races had caused slight damage to Alex's reputation. When he had been promoted, he showed that he had speed, but in recent times, the speed was mixed with overambitious moves and pushing too hard, which had cost him and his team vital points.

He had watched Max achieve much more consistency, and that was beginning to damage Alex's confidence. He knew he had to up his game, but he felt as if something was holding him back. He couldn't work out exactly what it was; all he knew was that a key component was missing.

Sitting quietly at a table near the motor home, Alex was deep in thought, trying to silence everything around him in order to think clearly. He was interrupted when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Upon looking up, Alex saw that Lewis was staring at him.

"Are you okay?" Lewis posed.

"I'm okay, I think" Alex sighed.

"You don't seem convinced" Lewis observed "So talk to me"

"I don't have anything to say" Alex mumbled "I know something is missing, but I don't know what"

Lewis had guessed that Alex wouldn't be forthcoming with information, so grabbing Alex by the arm, Lewis dragged the Thai driver away. Alex had no idea what was going on, but Lewis was strong and Alex was unable to escape from him.

Alex was beginning to get worried, as Lewis remained silent and wouldn't acknowledge him. Then they reached Lewis' private motor home, which was quickly unlocked before Lewis shoved Alex inside, following him in and locking the door behind him. They sat down, and there was silence for a few moments, before Lewis spoke.

"Now we are in a private area, why don't you speak?" Lewis suggested.

"What difference is that going to make?" Alex argued.

It was becoming more uncomfortable, and Lewis decided to put an arm around Alex's shoulder. He noticed that Alex's body was very stiff, as if he was not relaxed. Lewis believed that anyone who was like this had to have been anxious and worried for considerable time.

"You are so tense" Lewis observed "You need to release the tension"

"How do I do that?" Alex wondered "There is no way for me to be calm"

"There is one way, that I quite enjoy" Lewis reacted.

"What way would that be?" Alex pressed.

There was no answer, as Lewis decided against talking. Instead, Lewis gently moved his hand down the front of Alex's body, caressing the abs until he was brushing against Alex's groin. After a few moments, a bulge became obvious, and Alex pushed Lewis away.

"No, I can't do this" Alex insisted "I don't want to embarrass myself"

"How would that even happen?" Lewis countered "We're in my motor home, with darkened windows and a locked door. Only you or I will know about this"

"But is this even right?" Alex muttered.

"Did it feel good when I brushed against you?" Lewis questioned.

"Well, yes it did" Alex confirmed.

"Then you can have more, and enjoy yourself" Lewis declared.

Knowing that Alex was still not quite convinced, Lewis removed his shirt, followed by his shoes, socks, trousers and finally, his briefs. Alex was speechless as Lewis stood in front of him, wearing absolutely nothing, and showing off his big length.

"That's... well" Alex stuttered "I-I"

"Do you want it?" Lewis enquired "Want to touch it?"

"I... Maybe" Alex whispered.

"Then you need to get naked too" Lewis instructed.

Carefully, Alex stood up and began removing his clothes, until he was on full display for Lewis. He stood still, completely unsure of what he should do. Noticing this, Lewis grabbed Alex's hand, and placed it on his penis. Alex had never held a cock in his hand before, except for his own.

"All you need to do is stroke it" Lewis said.

"Like this?" Alex wondered.

"That's it" Lewis confirmed.

As Alex began to steadily stroke along Lewis' big length, he felt his body instantly relax, as Lewis used his hand to grab Alex's dick. Whilst Alex was smaller than Lewis, it didn't feel any less satisfying. As they stroked each other, Alex looked into Lewis' eyes, and began feeling strongly about the world champion.

"I... I want it in my mouth" Alex stated.

"Get on your knees then" Lewis ordered.

Obliging without question, Alex knelt down so that his face was level with Lewis' erect penis. Tentatively, he moved closer until his lips brushed against the tip of Lewis' cock. His mouth opened wider as he began taking the dick further inside his mouth.

"Wow, you have a simply perfect mouth" Lewis complimented.

This made Alex feel good about himself, and after bobbing a few times, he was able to relax his throat and take Lewis all the way inside his mouth without problems. He never knew he would be able to do this so well, but seeing Lewis smile made it worth everything.

"Do you want me to do this to you?" Lewis questioned.

The question caused Alex to move off of Lewis' cock, as he knew what he was going to say. Lewis waited in eager anticipation for Alex to answer his question, and seeing the sweat falling all over Alex, making the Thai driver shine so beautifully, made his penis pulsate.

"Actually, I want you to release in my mouth" Alex explained "And then... Well, I'll tell you once you've done the first bit"

"Okay, if that's what you want to do" Lewis responded.

As Alex took Lewis back into his mouth once more, the Brit noticed that the lips were wrapped even more tightly around him. Alex made moaning sounds, as he saw the way that Lewis smirked each time he did son, and this in turn got Lewis closer to climaxing.

"Prepare your mouth" Lewis uttered "You're going to get a big sample of me"

There was no stopping Alex as Lewis watched him. Alex went so fast and made such sensual noises that Lewis felt a huge orgasm take over his body. As he removed his penis, Lewis shot his seed into Alex's mouth, and felt such happiness with each jet.

"Aren't you a pretty picture?" Lewis chuckled "I hope you think I'm delicious"

Smiling, Alex gulped down Lewis' load and looked back at the Brit. Now that Lewis had experienced his release, he wanted to know what Alex wanted to do. As Alex had given him by far the best blow job he had ever received, Lewis was willing to do anything to please him.

"So, what was it you want to do?" Lewis posed.

"I was hoping that, I could, maybe... Um" Alex reacted.

"Just say it" Lewis encouraged.

"Could I... F-fuck you?" Alex enquired.

That sent Lewis into a bit of a trance. He had never bottomed for anyone before, but now was as good a time as any. Promptly, he found a bottle of lubricant and got on all fours on the floor. He poured the lube all over his ass, and then tossed it to Alex, who liberally applied it to himself.

"You want it?" Lewis teased "You can have it"

"Are you ready?" Alex questioned.

"You know I am" Lewis replied.

"Okay then" Alex giggled "Time to get inside you"

Getting onto his knees, Alex guided his cock into Lewis' hole, which was tight and hot. The lubrication made everything very slippery, as Ale pushed in and saw Lewis' cheeks part. Once he all the way inside, Alex paused, allowing the warmth of Lewis' hole to surround him.

"That's so nice" Alex commented.

"It's so deep" Lewis rejoined.

Then Alex pulled out, before pushing back in. As he was moving, Alex began to lean over Lewis, and wanting to show how fond he was growing of Lewis, he kissed the world champion. As their tongues explored each other's mouths, Alex quickened his pace.

"My hole is loving this" Lewis moaned.

"And after everything that's happened, I really love you" Alex declared.

"Are you going to show me how much you love me?" Lewis questioned.

"How would be best to show you?" Alex retorted.

"Release your cum in my hole" Lewis begged.

"Oh, that's not a problem" Alex laughed.

His movements became faster, and rougher, and soon Alex could feel his orgasm approaching. Lewis could tell from the grunts that Alex was releasing that there was not much time, so he began clenching, so that his hole was tightly gripping Alex.

"I'm going to release!" Alex beamed.

"That's it, I want all of your load" Lewis panted.

With a final push, Alex released ten thick jets of his potent, hot semen inside Lewis' hole, coating quite a bit of Lewis internally. He could feel his balls emptying, as he hadn't had an orgasm for a few weeks and his balls couldn't release fast enough when they had the chance.

Once he knew his last sperm had left his body, Alex slowly removed himself from Lewis and collapsed next to him on the floor. Lewis had his arms wrapped around Alex, and happily snuggled up to the Thai driver as they recovered from their big, happy climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	17. Thank you!

This book is now complete.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
